Eternal Love
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: PG Rated. May contain some adult themes. Sakura loves Syaoran I used Li and Syaoran loves Sakura. They are superstars but Syaoran has a girlfriend. Sakura and Syaoran change their identities. How will these two come back together? one chappie


**Eternal love! The movie**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura!

"LI?" yelled Sakura.

"SAKURA!" screamed Li. "Where are you?!"

A large hand gripped Li's shoulder. Li turned around and found himself face to face with Tory.

His face turned a deep red when Tory found out that he and Sakura Avalon were on a private date.

"So, I see that you are on a date with my little sister."

Sakura stepped out from her hiding spot and playfully hit Tory on the head.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!"

"Okay, okay," said Tory, walking away from the two children.

"PHEW!" exclaimed Sakura as soon as Tory was out of earshot and eyesight. She turned around and faced Li. Her thin arms snaked their way to the back of Li's neck, pulled him forwards and kissed him squarely and passionately on his lips.

"Wow!" they exclaimed in unison. "You're a great kisser."

Sakura held on to Li as they began to kiss deeply.

"And CUT! That's a rap!"

Sakura was a 14-year-old girl who starred in many movies. All of them were about falling in love and Li starred in each and every one of them. Li was also 14. Sakura was deeply in love with Li and so was Li. They both continued to kiss until Li's girlfriend pulled him away from her.

"**LI**! Get away from her this instant!" ordered Ashley sharply. Sakura stepped back and broke the kiss. Li was partly stunned and partly disappointed. He enjoyed kissing Sakura but Ashley just HAD to get jealous at that time. Li looked at her lovingly. Sakura memorized that look but remembered that **LI WAS TAKEN**.

"I'm so sorry Li! I forgot that you had a girlfriend," cried Sakura as she ran out the studio door. And that was the last time Li saw her...

**4 years later**

... Until **NOW**. The atmosphere was cheery and everyone was singing Christmas carols and eating. The little kids were running about in the backyard. She sighed as she watched some teenagers flirt with the older boys and girls. Sakura was now 18. Her body had matured and her hair grew longer. She dyed it blonde and her emerald green eyes were covered in sky blue contacts. Her hair was so long, she had to tie it up into buns. It looked like meatballs with long golden strands of spaghetti falling all the way down to the ground. She was so beautiful that 30 boys had tried to flirt with her and win her heart. They would be lucky to have even received a hug or even a tap on the back. She also changed her name and identity to Serena Tsukino.

On the other side of the house, Li Showron had also changed majestically. His hair had become black and his eyes had become an impenetrating, piercing, intriguing midnight blue. Every single girl at the party had asked him out but he had rejected them all. He too, had changed his name and identity to Darien Shields. Darien, at that time, really wanted a girlfriend ever since he had broken up with Ashley. He had overheard a large group of boys talking about a hot girl walking in the rose gardens. He also heard that her name was Serena Tsukino but it used to be Sakura Avalon.

Serena walked across the garden and crashed into Darien. "Jerk!" she said as she walk past him. Darien grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "What a weirdo," muttered Serena. He gave her a long, loving look. Serena recognised it and gasped. "Meatball head! **OR SHOULD** I say **SAKURA**!" he raised an eyebrow at her. "How about a kiss? You shouldn't have run away from me that ungrateful day!" Darien did not wait for an answer. He batted his eyelashes, grabbed Serena by the waist and kissed her deeply. Serena pulled away and ran. Tears were streaming down her face. Darien caught her and calmed her down. "Hey calm down! IF you're my bestest best friend, can you do me a favour? By way! The name's Darien!"

"What?"

He took out a small box and opened it. "Give me your opinion of this. It's for someone very special."

_**YEAH ME! I WISH! Serena thought.**_

She gasped when she saw it. It was a gold ring with ruby hearts on it and diamond crescent moons with emerald green spheres surrounding it. Her eyes welled up with tears but she couldn't afford to let Darien see that she was crying. **_CRYING WON'T HELP SERENA. HE IS GONNA ASK ASHLEY TO MARRY HIM WHILE YOU JUST SULK. WAIT BE HAPPY! YOU'RE JUST BEING GREEDY! WHAT KIND OF FREAK ARE YOU?!!! _**

"Sorry but I really need a woman's opinion." He slipped it on her finger. It fit perfectly. Serena pulled it off and handed it back to Darien. She looked away. "It looks beautiful," she said as she felt her voice cracking and her heart breaking. "I'm pretty sure that Ashley will love it. I-I-I LOVE YOU DARIEN! GOODBYE!"

"Wait! (Sigh) Serena this is for you," he whispered. But she was already on the other side of the house and on her way home.

**6 months later**

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear..." everyone stopped.

"Uhhh... Serena!"

"Serena! Happy birthday to you! Blow out your candles," everyone chanted.

"And now, it is his turn!"

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear..." everyone stopped.

"Darien", he said.

"Darien! Happy birthday to you!"

"Gosh, our parents wanted a joint party!" said Serena.

"I think I know why everybody don't know our names," said Darien.

"Oh, why is that?" said Serena, raising an eyebrow.

"We grew up as Sakura and Li remember. Now that we've just told them our new names yesterday, they aren't really familiar with Serena and Darien."

"Oh."

"Be cheerful Serena! It's our birthday today!" said Darien, "here I want you to have this."

It was a beautiful heart locket with hearts on it. When she opened it, it played a beautiful music. "When you find your true love, the song will become even more beautiful. As you grow older and love radiates from the both of you, the song will become complete." Serena also gave Darien his gift.

A beautiful woman with long black hair and bright, violet eyes came up to them. She was wearing a tight red, strapless top and a very short, red mini skirt that showed the rest of her legs. Her skin was pale and smooth. "HI! My name is Raye Hino. I'm Darien's fiancé. By the way Darien, happy birthday!"

At that instant, Serena's heart shattered to a million pieces. "Good for you Raye."

Serena turned and left to see her parents.

"**WHAT?! YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?! YOU WHAT TO GO WHERE?! SERENA!**" Serena's father couldn't believe it.

"Please daddy! I need a break from Japan. I want to see the world."

"You are leaving Japan for Austra-" he started but was cut off.

"I'm terribly sorry daddy. But I don't want anyone going after me. You can't say anything dad! Please!"

"But why? Your life, your friends, your home! Serena this is where you belong! In Japan! It's all happening here!"

Tears were now leaking out of Serena's eyes. It was clearly visible to Darien. Darien left to go to the airport.

"**DAD!** I'm going and you can't stop me!"

**1 year later**

"Gosh Sere! It's been a year already," the girl said.

"Yeah! I guess so Sheena," Serena sighed. Serena had made a best friend the day she had started at Sydney College. Sheena was her only friend in Australia because she never had time to make a second friend. Serena always had to work or finish off something extra for someone. She never loved anyone because her only love was Li also known as Darien.

"Hello? Serena, I think someone is spacing out again. **THIS IS THE 47TH TIME!**" yelled Sheena

"Sorry Shaza, it's just that..."

"Sere, what is it?"

"I really need to tell someone the truth, tell you the truth."

"Whoa, back up girlfriend! Your not about to tell me you're an alien or something," Sheena said, trying to keep the atmosphere cheery. She could sense something not right. As if there was a sort of darkness in Serena's past. You see Sheena was a psychic. She could sense danger from miles away. She could see into the future and past. She could even detect people's feelings. But she never told anyone. Instead, when the time came she knew what to do. If someone were in mortal danger then she would either prevent it from happening or protect the person who was in danger. Not only could she see and sense things but she also had psychic powers. Like levitation and teleportation or even giving people nightmares and dreams and predicting things before they even happened. Only Serena knew about her secret. Sheena was a very powerful psychic but for some strange reason she could not predict Serena's secret. But it didn't matter because Serena always told her all of her problems.

"Nope! I wanted to tell you the truth about my past."

"I KNOW THAT! It's just that I can't ..."

"What?"

"I can't sense YOUR past. OR FUTURE! All I can see is blackness. Way too murky! But I sense something bad. I just can't quite put my finger on it."

"Alright! Have you seen 'Eternal Love'?"

"Yep! I've also seen all of the 'Eternal Love' series!" she answered brightly.

"Do you know Li Showron? Well, he was my second crush and currently my only love. Tory Avalon was my brother."

"Wait a sec! Tory only had one sister! That was Sakura Avalon, the main star of 'Eternal Love'!"

"I am Sakura Avalon. Three years after my last movie I changed my appearance. I also changed my name to Serena Tsukino. Li Showron had the same experience. He changed his name to Darien Shields. I love him. Well **_loved_** him until I found out that he had proposed to another woman. Raye Hino. She is drop dead gorgeous and obviously loves him a lot. AND she likes to wear clothes that are way too revealing."

"I'll use my psychic powers to give 'em nightmares!"

Then Serena started to cry.

Sheena's POV.

I was mentally hurt as I saw my best friend crying. Tears were pouring down her face and ruining her make-up. I suddenly saw her past brightening up. I saw her kissing Li one moment and then the next moment she was running away with tears streaming down her face. THEN I saw them. My cousins. I realised that she had said Raye Hino. I swore to hurt them. But they were my favourite cousins. I'm sorry Raye, Ashley. But I'm doin' this for Serena's sake!

Normal POV

"Wait a minute! Serena! Do you live with anyone?"

"Why?"

"You told me that Tory **_was_** your brother."

"No and as for Tory, yes, he was my brother."

"You mean that you two aren't related anymore?"

"Correction! We are related but we are as far apart as you can imagine!"

"WHAAAAAT!"

"Don't spaz out Shaza!"

"I know you live far from your bro! As a matter of fact he is currently in bed in Jubann Tokyo, Japan. And I didn't spaz out. It's just that you are the first person besides my parents and my teachers from Pre-school to grade one to have ever corrected me!" said Sheena. They both blushed.

"Hey girls! Hows 'bout a burger at McDonalds! My treat!" came a male voice.

"Hey Julian!"

"Huh? YOU know Julian?" said Serena.

"He's my friend," said Sheena, grinning.

"He's been my first crush, back in Japan."

"Amazing."

"He was Tory's best friend. But for some reason I feel as if it was all my fault when..."

"When WHAT?"

"... When the incident happened."

"What incident?"

"You lazybones! Search my past yourself!"

Sheena closed her eyes and searched for Serena's past. She saw Tory being overprotective over Sakura when she was eleven. She saw Tory, his face red from yelling, and Julian was flat on the ground. Tory had punched Julian and walked away. Sakura was crying because she liked Julian a lot. But she had to go with her brother. Instead she took Julian home. She opened her eyes.

Serena was walking away talking to Julian and ignoring the black haired boy beside her.

"OY! SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE! WAIT UP FOR MEEEEEE!" yelled Sheena.

As the four neared McDonalds, the black haired boy spoke up to Serena.

"You know, you look familiar. I proposed to this girl called Raye Hino but I dumped her because she was cheating on me and I knew I had one more woman to turn to. I really love her a lot. I just don't know if she loves me back. Her name was..." He looked at Serena and stopped. "I would be happy to take your order. If you want me to."

Serena smiled and said, "Thanks I'm really hungry. Can I have the McChicken burger and some fries? The same for Sheena. Here's our money."

Julian spoke up, "Oh don't worry girls, my treat remember!"

"OH yeah!" said Sheena.

As the four ate, Serena had a private conversation with Sheena. Julian was talking to the boy. The boy ate his meal happily and silently. He just kept nodding or shaking his head. Afterwards they went to the park for a stroll around the rose gardens.

"My birthday is tomorrow," announced Serena and the boy in unison. They looked at each other. Serena looked deep into the boy's eyes and screamed. "YOU! DARIEN! LI! OR WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS NOW! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I LEFT JAPAN!"

The so-called Darien gasped and looked away. Serena was crying again. Gods, every time she cried he knew it had something to do with him or it was his fault. She was a brave girl but her weakness is falling in love too deep and getting heartbroken. "I know that! Serena why did you have to get jealous of Raye! Huh? Why! Do you know how much I love you! That ring I showed you was for YOU!"

"**STOP IT**! YOU ARE CONFUSING ME! THAT DAY I KISSED YOUR LIPS AND RAN AWAY! I FELT A **SPARK**! I BELIEVE IN IT! OR **_BELIEVED _**IN IT. WE COULD HAVE ALWAYS BEEN FRIENDS! BUT I WANT MORE BENEFIT FROM OUR FRIENDSHIP DARIEN! I WANT **LOVE**! IS THAT JUST **TOO** MUCH TO ASK?"

"NOW IT IS!" roared Darien. Serena walked towards him.

"Here! Take this back," she growled angrily. She handed him the locket that she had received for her birthday. Before it came in contact with his hand, Darien heard a soft melody playing. "Open it!" urged Darien.

"WHAT?" hissed Serena.

"You heard me! Open it! The locket! Open it!" exclaimed Darien.

"YOUR CRAZY!" yelled Serena.

"Sakura...Serena...please...open it!" pleaded Darien.

"Okay...fine..." she muttered. Darien nodded his head. They both held hands as Serena opened the locket. There was a flash of bright white and pink light. They both leaned in to kiss each other. As their lips made contact, the music grew to its most beautiful peak and the song had become instantly complete because a strong, large quantity of love was radiating between them. "My true love!" they both whispered, "My only love."

As years went by, Serena and Darien no longer existed. Instead it was Sakura and Li. Li proposed to Sakura with the special ring and she said yes. They got married and found out that they were both of royal blood. They also found out that they had magic powers to capture cards. They were called the 'Cardcaptors'. They had a daughter and called her Sakura and an older son named Tory. During one of the fights Li was killed. Sakura was devastated and a song called 'My only love' kept playing on in her head. She destroyed the monster but also died in the process due to lack of blood and energy. However they were reborn and as they grew older they became movie stars...**YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!** In the mean time Sakura Showron and Tory Showron became the new cardcaptors.

(A.N: I KNOW THAT THIS IS A SAILOR MOON SONG BUT I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING THAT MATCHED)

**My only love**

Deep in my soul

Love so strong

It takes control

Now we both know

The secrets bared

The feelings show

Driven far apart

I'll make a wish

Upon a shooting star

**Chorus:**

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

In your arms I'll stay

My only love

Even though you're gone

Love will still live on

The feeling is so strong

My only love

My only love

**Chorus:**

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

In your arms I'll stay

My only love

You've reached the deepest part

Of the secret in my heart

I've known it from the start

My only love

My only love

**End**

'A happy/sad ending'

Please review (points to the review button)

I think this story was crap. But I have faith in it. It was really my very first story that I wrote when I was in grade 4 (I'm in High School now) even though UGLY was posted before it.


End file.
